


If They Hear Us

by fancyflautist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Baggage, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Implied Sabriel, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fic, but its there, caught by sam, i dont know why, mentions of abuse, nothing graphic, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyflautist/pseuds/fancyflautist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Destiel Drabble based on a Figment daily prompt: "Shh, if they hear us you know what will happen".</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Hear Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on FFN as Musicalroza999, this is also posted there by me.

"Shh! If they hear us you know what will happen!" Dean whispers urgently against Castiel's neck.

"What Dean, what will happen?" Cas pulls away abruptly, his words slightly harsh.

Dean sighs, "Cas, we've managed to avoid this the past couple of times. Do we have to talk about it now?" he tries to pull him back into a kiss.

"No Dean. Why are you ashamed of what we're doing? Sam and Gabriel wouldn't care. Even if they did it would be hypocritical with what they're doing."

"WHAT?!" Dean shouts, his eyes widening.

"You couldn't tell?" Castiel tilts his head to the side, the way he usually does when he's confused. Dean melts for a moment before remembering what they were talking about.

"No! And either way it doesn't matter. I don't want them to hear." He says angrily.

"Why do you care so much Dean? I'm glad that we're doing this together, I've wanted this for a long time." His face grows sad for a moment and he can't quite meet Dean's eyes, "I mean it, Dean. Are you ashamed of me?"

This time Dean's heart melts and stays that way. He can never stay mad at Castiel when he plays the baby in a trench coat card. "No. No, Cas, it's not that." He takes Cas' face in his hands, "Cas I'm not ashamed of you. I'm just not ready to tell anyone. Sam and I… our dad was really adamant about homosexuality being wrong. And he reinforced it too." Dean shudders, ""I know it isn't but… it's hard to get past that. I'm not ashamed of you, I promise you that. I could never be ashamed of you."

Cas closes the distance between them and they kiss. It's slow at first, building into something more until they're wrapped so tightly around each other that their arms hurt. Dean breaks away for a moment and whispers urgently in his ear, "I love you." Cas pulls him back and whispers against his lips, "I love you too, Dean Winchester."

They're still like that, kissing whispering "I love you"'s when the door to the room opens and slams into the wall.

"Guys, get thi—" Sam chokes on his words at the sight in front of him. Dean jumps back from Cas but he keeps his arm on his shoulder. Sam snaps out of it after a moment and creeps back from the door. "I'll just leave you to it then… When you're done I've got some new info on the case, I'll be in my room."

Dean's laughter builds gradually, finally coming to a head when he hears Sam's voice through the wall, "Today's the 30th, you owe me 50 bucks Gabriel." Cas gives Dean a strange look but doesn't move away when he grabs him in a hug, continuing laughing until he's almost in tears.

"We don't have to worry about that anymore I guess. And Sammy won a bet against an archangel—win/win." He's still laughing into Cas' shoulder which is shaking a little with amusement.

They stay like that for a long moment before Cas is serious, "We don't have to hide anymore, right?"

"Right Cas. In fact, let's go see what Sam found on the case." Dean makes a point to thread his fingers through Castiel's before kissing him and dragging him out the door.


End file.
